The present invention teaches a runner or blade for an ice skate having greater width at the edge at the anterior end relative to the middle. Further, the present invention teaches a blade having greater width at the edge at both the anterior end and posterior end relative to the middle. In addition, the present invention teaches a runner or blade for an ice skate including thermoplastic, metal, and fiber materials. Moreover, the present invention teaches a novel hinged blade for a skate.
Runners or blades for ice skates have been traditionally made of metal such as steel. In recent years, the preferred metal for use in ice skate blades has been stainless steel, such as that supplied by the Sandvig company. Traditional steel blades are generally stronger and hold an edge better than stainless steel, but the latter has the advantage of being lighter and resistant to rust and corrosion. Conventional metal skate blades for use in hockey are often removable and generally have a configuration including substantially parallel sides, rocker, and an edge. It is possible that greater design freedom, reduced weight, lower costs, and improved performance can be attained by using thermoplastic, composite, and ceramic materials in a skate blade. In this application, the working surface of a blade is hereby defined as that portion which is intended for contact with the ice surface for the purpose of performing useful work.
There have been numerous attempts to improve blades for ice skates by the addition of various treatments and coatings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,929 granted to Jerome Lemelson teaches a diamond coating for use on a skate blade. Diamond coatings are also used on knives, such as J.A. Henckels Twinstar MagnaDur(copyright) knives. Diamond coatings can be quite smooth and are known to be the hardest in existence. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,728 granted to Walter Stugger and Arnold Sprung teaches a snow ski including a metal edge having a thin layer of hard tungsten carbide particles fused thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,288 granted to Stephen Wilson teaches a skate blade including a strip of tungsten carbide which is induction brazed to carbon steel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,556 granted to Larry Baker and Harry White teaches a polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) composition for burnishing an ice skate blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,708 granted to Peter Zuuring teaches the inclusion of a relatively soft thermoplastic material having a wettability index of equal to or greater than 90 degrees such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) or TEFLON(copyright), or a harder ultra high molecular weight polyethylene material (UHMW PE) having similar wettability characteristics in conjunction with a metal ice skate blade. Definition and discussion of the term xe2x80x9cwettability indexxe2x80x9d and numerous hydrophobic materials having a wettability index equal to or greater than 90 degrees can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,636 granted to Robert Lyden and Souheng Wu, this patent hereby being incorporated by reference herein. Materials having a wettability index equal to or greater than 90 degrees are hydrophobic, that is, they are characterized by having a low surface energy and tend to repel water. When a traditional ice skate blade travels across the ice, the heat which is present in the blade, and also the friction and dampening induced by movement causes ice crystals to melt underneath the blade. As result, an ice skate blade can at least partially be caused to hydroplane on water. This can lower the resistance and friction acting upon an ice skate blade, and within certain limitations, can be associated with a faster skate and less energy expenditure by a skater. The inclusion of materials having low surface energies and a wettability index equal to or greater than 90 degrees is known to further reduce the static and dynamic coefficient of friction of an ice skate blade, thus can potentially result in an even faster skate that requires even less energy expenditure by a skater.
However, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), or TEFLON(copyright), a hydrophobic material, is known to be relatively soft and subject to creep. Accordingly, it does not hold up well nor is it hard enough to use in a substantial portion of an ice skate blade. A harder hydrophobic material such as ultra high molecular weight polyethylene material (UHMW PE) can be more suitable for use, but when used alone even this material is not hard or long wearing enough to use on the edges of an ice skate blade. Accordingly, it can be advantageous to use robust thermoplastic materials and to include extremely hard metal filler materials such as titanium or tungsten carbide in an ice skate blade. Further, the use of fiber filler materials such as glass fiber, aramide fiber, carbon fiber, boron fiber, or stainless steel fiber can be advantageous. The use of metal fibers, carbon fibers, or other like fillers, can also render an ice skate blade electrically conductive. This can improve the performance of a blade by reducing the possible build-up of static electrical charge. European Patent 311,196 granted to Nierstrasz, and Dutch Patent 8,702,068 granted to Van Ooijen, teach skate blades which include ceramic and/or fiber reinforced materials.
When playing hockey, skaters will engage in frequent and sudden accelerations. In this regard, it is known that a reduction in skate blade weight, and generally, the weight of a hockey player""s skates can have a significant impact on their demonstrated ability to accelerate and attain high skating speeds. It is also known that a reduction in the penetration of an ice skate blade into the ice can, within certain limitations, result in greater speed and better skating performance. Further, reduced penetration of a blade into the skating surface will result in less rapid degradation and so enhance the longevity of the skating surface.
With reference to a metal ice skate blade, there is generally an inverse relationship between the mass and contact area of the blade, and exhibited speed, that is, the greater the mass of the blade, and/or the larger the contact area of the blade, then the slower is skating performance with the blade and associated skate. However, the relationship between the mass and/or contact area of a substantially thermoplastic skate blade, and exhibited speed can be more complex. In particular, there can be an limited range of optimal contact area for a given skater having known mass who imparts a known force with a characteristic skating technique, thus either greater or lesser surface contact area can result in slower skating performance with a given blade and associated skate.
Moreover, as the forces and pressure applied to various portions of an ice skate blade are not uniform in any given characteristic skating technique, the optimal configuration of an ice skate blade is not necessarily characterized by substantially consistent and unchanging width at the edge throughout the runner or blade as is prevalent in the prior art. By way of analogy, it is now recognized in the sport of skiing that widening both the tips and tails of a ski can provide better maneuverability and handling characteristics for some skiers given certain snow conditions. The present invention teaches novel skate blades which have varying width dimensions at the edge in different portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 216,159 granted to Dowler in 1879, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a skate blade having greater width at the edge near the anterior and posterior ends relative to the middle. However, as shown in the drawing figures, the blade taught by Dowler attains maximum width at the edge at a distance short of both the anterior and posterior ends, and the blade then substantially decreases in width at the edge and tapers towards the respective ends. This configuration is dysfunctional with respect to blades intended for use in modern hockey skates or speed skates. When a skater would use a blade having the configuration illustrated by Dowler with the side stroke technique commonly used in hockey and speed skating, and in particular, when getting up on their forefoot during the latter part of the propulsive phase of the skating cycle, the transition as between the widest portion of the blade at the edge at some distance from the anterior end, and the tapered portion proximate the anterior end of the blade can result in greater and more rapid inward rotation of the blade, skate, and the wearer""s foot. This can cause the blade to lose its holding power and, contact with the ice surface, and is undesirable given the conduct of frequent accelerations, stops, and rapid turning maneuvers associated with hockey competition within the confines of a modern arena. Accordingly, the configuration of a skate blade illustrated by Dowler is not advantageous for use in hockey, or speed skating on an oval. This is understandable, as the sports of hockey and speed skating have evolved considerably since the Dowler patent was granted.
German Patent St 5912 X1/77b, hereby incorporated by reference herein, granted to Hans Schwarz, Koln-Riehl, and Dr. Berger discloses a blade for a figure skate including a toe pick. The toe pick constitutes a part of the working surface of a figure skate blade and is used to engage the ice both in propulsive and braking actions. In the Schwartz reference, the widest portion of the blade at the edge is at the posterior side of the toe pick, and the blade then tapers and narrows in width at the edge towards the anterior end, and also towards the middle and posterior end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,813 granted to Hall teaches a blade for a hockey skate having an upper portion which can be secured in functional relation to a blade support. The blade has a toe section, a median section, and a heel section, and also a lower portion which includes an edge. The thickness of the lower portion of the blade at the edge in the toe section can vary in the range between 2.7-3.0 mm, whereas the thickness of the lower portion of the blade at the edge in both the median section and the heel section can vary in the range between 1.4-2.0 mm. On the lower portion of the blade at the edge, the interface between the narrow part of the blade and the wider toe section has a radius of 76 mm, and this makes for a relatively abrupt transition. Aside from this interface area, both the upper portion of the blade, and the lower portion of the blade have parallel sides and inside and outside edges.
The present invention teaches skate blades having novel configurations which are advantageous for use in hockey and speed skates. Blades of the present invention are believed to facilitate improved acceleration, maximum speed, cornering, and overall skating performance. Further, blades of the present invention can facilitate novel skate design, configuration and geometry relative to conventional hockey skates and speed skates.
The present invention teaches a runner or blade for an ice skate having a novel configuration and structure. A preferred blade for a hockey skate has greater width at the edge at both the anterior end and posterior end relative to the middle. Given the common side stroke skating technique used in hockey and speed skating, a skate blade configuration having greater relative width at the edge at the anterior end and posterior end relative to the middle can potentially enable faster acceleration and de-acceleration, improved turning performance, and a stronger or longer skating stroke characterized by greater edge control and application of power.
A preferred blade for a hockey skate includes an edge extending between an anterior end, a central portion including the middle, and a posterior end. The central portion has a straight edge having a constant width. The edge preferably gradually increases in width from the central portion to the anterior end, and also to the posterior end. The edge at the anterior end preferably has equal maximum width as the edge at the posterior end. Alternately, the edge at the anterior end can have greater maximum width than the edge at the posterior end. The width at the edge can gradually increase from the central portion to the anterior end, and also to the posterior end, in a non-linear manner to form a semi-curved configuration. Alternately, the width at the edge can gradually increase from the central portion to the anterior end, and also to the posterior end, in a linear manner to form a semi-curved configuration. The minimum width at the edge in the central portion including the middle is preferably equal to or greater than 2.0 mm, and the maximum width at the edge at the anterior end and the posterior end is preferably less than or equal to 4.0 mm. The central portion including the middle preferably has a length in the range between 50-140 mm. The width at the edge at the anterior end and posterior end is preferably in the range between 101-150% of the width at the edge at the middle. In particular, the width at the edge at the anterior end and posterior end is preferably in the range between 125-135% of the width at the edge at the middle.
An alternate preferred blade for an ice skate includes an edge extending between an anterior end, a central portion including the middle, and a posterior end. The width at the edge gradually increases from the central portion including the middle to the anterior end, and also to the posterior end. The edge at the anterior end has greater maximum width than the edge at the middle, and also the edge at the posterior end. The width at the edge at the anterior end is preferably in the range between 125-150% of the width at the edge at the middle, and the width at the edge at the posterior end is preferably in the range between 110-135% of the width at the edge at the middle. The width at the edge can gradually increase from the central portion including the middle to the anterior end, and to the posterior end, in a non-linear manner to form a semi-curved configuration. Alternately, the width at the edge can gradually increase from the central portion including the middle to the anterior end, and to the posterior end, in a linear manner to form a semi-curved configuration.
An alternate preferred blade for an ice skate includes an edge extending between an anterior end, a central portion including the middle, and a posterior end. The width at the edge gradually increases from the central portion including the middle to the anterior end, but the width at the edge remains constant in and between the central portion including the middle and the posterior end. The width at the edge at the anterior end is preferably in the range between 125-150% of the width at the edge at the middle, and also at the posterior end. The width at the edge can gradually increase from the central portion including the middle to the anterior end in a non-linear manner.
An alternate preferred blade for an ice skate includes an edge extending between an anterior end, a middle, and a posterior end. The width at the edge gradually increases from the middle to the anterior end, and to the posterior end. The width at the edge at the anterior end and posterior end is in the range between 125-150% of the width at the edge at the middle. The width at the edge can gradually increase from the middle to the anterior end, and to the posterior end in a non-linear manner to form a curved configuration. Alternately, the width at the edge can gradually increase from the middle to the anterior end and to the posterior end in a linear manner to form a semi-curved configuration.
A preferred blade can be substantially made of a metal material such as steel, stainless steel, or titanium. An alternate preferred blade can be made of a metal material, a thermoplastic material such as ultra high molecular weight polyethylene, an elastomeric material such as polyurethane, a fiber composite material, or a ceramic material, whether in partial or complete combination. Accordingly, an alternate preferred blade can include fiber filler materials such as glass fiber, aramide fiber, carbon fiber, boron fibers, metal fibers, and the like. Further, extremely hard metal filler materials such as titanium carbide, or tungsten carbide, and the like, can be used. In addition, a material having a wettability index equal to or greater than 90 degrees can be included, such as an ultra high molecular weight polyethylene, fluoropolymer materials, silicone materials, and the like.
An alternate blade for an ice skate can include metal and thermoplastic portions. For example, an alternate blade for an ice skate can substantially consist of metal, and can include a longitudinal recess on the bottom side filled with a substantially thermoplastic material, that is, while retaining metal portions on either side of the recess. The thermoplastic material can include a hard metallic filler such as titanium carbide. The thermoplastic material can also include a fiber filler such as glass fiber, aramide fiber, carbon fiber, boron fiber, or a metal fiber such as stainless steel fiber. The thermoplastic material can also include a material having a wettability index equal to or greater than 90 degrees.
An alternate blade for an ice skate can have an elongated figure eight configuration including a central portion including the middle having a straight edge having constant width at the edge, and a notches straddling the central portion forming discontinuities between the central portion, the anterior portion, and the posterior portion of the blade, and also the ice surface.
An alternate blade for an ice skate can include a plurality of segments. In particular, an alternate blade can include a middle segment, anterior segment, and posterior segment. The configuration and composition of these segments can be selectively changed by a skater in order to optimize skating performance.
An alternate blade for an ice skate can be affixed in functional relation to a blade retainer by hinge means. Anterior of the hinge means, a void space in the blade retainer above the top of the blade can facilitate upward movement of the blade with respect to the blade retainer. However, the side clearance tolerances of the blade with respect to the blade retainer can be tight so as prevent substantial side movement of the blade due to torsion or shear forces.
An alternate blade for an ice skate can be reversible and include edges suitable for use on both the top and bottom surfaces of the blade which are essentially the same and interchangeable. Alternately, the top and bottom surfaces and edges of a preferred blade can have different configurations or different material compositions for use in optimizing performance given different skating venues or ice conditions.
A preferred blade can be selectively affixed by mechanical means to a blade retainer consisting of one or more parts. Alternately, a blade can be integrally formed with a blade retainer for affixing to a skate upper.
The present invention can permit and facilitate novel skate designs, configurations, and geometry relative to conventional hockey and speed skates. In some cases, it is possible for a skate upper to be positioned closer to the ice surface without substantially degrading the turning capability of a given skate. This can potentially result in weight reduction, and enhanced performance.